1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rinsable foaming cleansing composition containing at least one hydrophilic silica and at least one oxyalkylenated compound, and to the use of the said composition in particular in cosmetics as cleansing products or makeup-removing products for the skin, the eyes, the scalp and/or the hair, and also for treating greasy skin and/or for disinfecting the skin and/or the scalp.
2. Discussion Of The Background
Cleansing the skin is very important for the care of the face. Cleansing must be as efficient as possible because greasy residues, such as excess sebum, the remnants of cosmetic products used daily and make-up products accumulate in the folds of the skin and can block the pores of the skin and result in the appearance of spots.
One means of cleansing the skin properly is to use foaming cleansing products. The foaming cleansing products that are currently commercially available are in the form of foaming bars, gels or creams, and they may or may not contain soaps (fatty acid salts). Soap-containing foaming products have the advantage of giving a creamy lather; however, certain consumers find fault with these products because they cause tautness of the skin because of their excessive detergency. Thus, efforts have been made to formulate products which are better tolerated by the skin, by reducing the soap content. However, the product then has an insufficient viscosity.
Moreover, soap-free foaming products are generally well tolerated by the skin. However, they are generally in the form of liquid products or relatively fluid gels. In order to thicken soap-free foaming products, a known practice has been to add thickeners thereto such as alkyl- or acyl-oxyethylenated compounds, polysaccharides such as cellulose derivatives, guar gums and its derivatives, and acrylic polymers. However, in order to increase the viscosity of a soap-free foaming product and to obtain a thick texture, it is necessary to introduce large amounts of these thickeners into the soap-free formulations. Now, when the percentage of alkyl- or acyloxyethylenated compounds, such as oxyethylenated alkylglucose esters such as, for example, PEG-120 methylglucose dioleate or ceteareth-60 myristyl glycol, which are conventionally used, is increased, a formulation is obtained which is not homogeneous and which does not spread uniformly on the skin because it spreads in blobs, which renders these compositions unacceptable to the user. In addition, it is then difficult for lather to develop. Furthermore, it is not possible to increase the percentage of these thickeners indefinitely, because they reach a solubility limit in the medium of the preparation.
In addition, when the percentage of cellulose gum, guar gum or acrylic polymer is increased, a product is obtained which exhibits mediocre initial foaming or which is difficult to remove by rinsing, because of the presence of a film-forming deposit on the skin which imparts a sensation of poorly cleansed skin. A need, therefore, continues to exist for foaming cleansing products of improved skin cleansing properties.